Lost in the Matrix!
by shadowfan13
Summary: Silver works as a computer programmer for a financial government agency. By night, however, he is an untraceable computer hacker. When he goes to see Tails and Victor compete in a Halo tournament, things start to become very strange. Silvaze R & R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Although the original concept for this story is mine, all Sonic related characters are property of Sega. The movie "The Matrix," Halo, and Xbox is property of its respective owner(s).

Author's Note: It took me _way _too long to finish my last story, let alone start a brand new one. I've been very busy, and I haven't been able to write except on the weekends. I'll try to update as often as possible, but I can't guarantee that I'll update every couple of days. This story does contain a lot of computer jargon; if you have any questions, please send me a message. Because it is a parody of the actual movie, please don't be disappointed if it turns out to be crappy. In the meantime, enjoy! R & R please! :)

Lost in the Matrix!

After a long day at the office, it was time for Silver to reveal his true colors. By day, the white hedgehog worked at a government agency in the financial sector, specializing in computer programming and information securities; he was head of the cyber-security department. He worked in a cubicle, typing furiously at his computer for hours on end. Although he did have life outside the office, he never did anything to attract attention to himself; no one would have ever guessed that someone like Silver could live a double life.

By night, Silver took on a completely different role. He became an untraceable computer hacker, writing illegal viruses and wreaking havoc on the mainframe. He might visit up to five different internet cafes within the Greater Metro Area in order to complete his work. Silver was smart enough to understand that anyone at anytime could access his computer, so he was constantly on the move.

He never told anyone why he chose to hack into so many computers; no one had ever asked him. Even if someone had asked him, Silver would have _never _gone into that much detail. He probably did it just for the thrill of gaining access to someone else's personal data.

On occasion, he designed some videogame software for himself, one of his special projects. He would save it on a portable hard drive and work on it once in a blue moon. Tonight was a rare occurrence; he had time to finish one of his videogames. He was sitting in front of a very expensive computer; Silver was always given the latest prototype super computer to try out. He would type some code with one hand while eating a sandwich with the other hand. Silver was in the middle of typing when his cell phone rang suddenly.

Nearly choking on his sandwich, Silver picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?" he asked.

"Silver! I'm so glad you picked up! There's an international Halo tournament at Hemmingway Auditorium! I'm going to go check it out; hopefully I'll be able to stand a chance against some of the Halo masters! Do you want to come?" It one of Silver's nerdy friends from work, Tails the Fox. His main goal in life was to become the world's number one Halo player. Tails worked in Silver's department, right under him in authority.

Suddenly, another male voice came through the line, "Yeah, I just signed up! I hope you can come and watch me play!" This new voice belonged to Victor the Cat. He was in almost every online forum imaginable. He was one of the few people the white hedgehog knew that also led a double live. While Silver hacked into people's computers, Victor liked to gain the passwords of 

other people's accounts. However, unlike Silver, he didn't have to worry so much about getting caught, potentially costing him a job. Victor made a living by writing viruses and selling them at the highest bid.

"Sorry, I don't think I can come. I'm in the middle of something right now." Silver said.

Tails replied, "Look, Silver, if you're trying to write another one of those computer games, it's not going to make you a billionaire. You're not doing anything important; why not come and watch Victor get pwned by a bunch of noobs in Halo?"

"Hey, I can certainly put up a fight, unlike a certain person I know!" Victor said vehemently.

Silver said, "Calm down, you two! I'm tired of listening to ya'll bicker about your videogames! I'll come if you promise me that you won't fight with each other."

"Thanks so much!" said Victor, "you're a good friend, you know that?"

"Yeah, whatever, but still think both of ya'll are, have been, and always will be noobs." Silver replied.

"Hey, I put a ton of effort gaining levels online; how dare you insult me like that!" Tails and Victor growled angrily at the same time.

"Look, I'll meet ya'll at the auditorium in fifteen minutes. I'll see you later," the white hedgehog said, hanging up the phone. "Why must I put myself into such awkward positions; I really wish I didn't have to listen to those tow argue about stupid videogames all the time," he thought to himself.

Later, at Hemmingway Auditorium

Silver was standing a long line outside the auditorium in the rain; the line hadn't moved in at least thirty minutes. He was about to go back home when he suddenly recognized Tails' voice calling out to him.

"Silver, come over here! We're already the number one players in the junior varsity division in the semifinals! The final match starts soon!" the orange fox yelled excitedly.

The white hedgehog quickly walked over to a large section of chairs where Tails and Victor were sitting. They were on their own separate team representing the Greater Metro Area, while the opposing team, consisting of a black ferret and a red fox, represented France. This final match would determine the world's greatest Halo player. The two teams would play four matches, each match taking place in a different area in the game. The team that won three out of those four matches would be declared the winner.

Two official-looking bears stepped out of the crowd of spectators, giving each player a controller. They briefly explained the rules, making sure that there was no cheating. A whistle blew, signaling the start of the match; the race was on.

Silver was watching the match in front of him intently. He knew how good of a player Tails and Victor were, but he thought that the French team put up quite a match. Tails and Victor quickly took the lead, but the Frenchmen soon caught up. Until the end of the match, it was an extremely close game. After fifteen minutes, a whistle blew, signaling the end of the match. The score after the first round:

GMA (Greater Metro Area): One

France: Zero

The fox was arguing with his teammate in undecipherable French, with the ferret, red in the face, was almost to the point of screaming at the fox. One of the officials had to step in and calm the two competitors down. After about five minutes, the Frenchmen were calm enough to resume the match. They sat back down in their chairs and resumed their match. This time, they took the lead, and, unfortunately for Tails and Victor, were more experienced in this area of the game, leaving the fox and cat in a very bad position. At the end of the second round, the score was as follows:

GMA: One

France: One

The game was becoming extremely tense as each team was battling to win the third and final match. Silver glanced over his shoulder and saw something he thought was in his imagination. Various competitors had paused their games and walked away, leaving the TV screen turned on. Silver saw figures pushing their way out of the screen and stepping onto the flat, solid ground of the auditorium. These figures were popping out of almost every single screen. It appeared that dozens of Mephiles clones were slowly advancing towards him, taking care not to draw attention to themselves. They were wearing black suits with matching black ties, white button-down shirts and dark sunglasses; these were government agents, usually sent out to track down the most notorious criminals. "Why would agents be here tonight?" the white hedgehog thought to himself, "what would someone do, steal an Xbox?"

He tried to get Tails' attention, but he was too busy playing the videogame. "Not now, Silver, or you'll get me disqualified!" he said vehemently.

While the Mephiles clones kept coming towards Silver, different figures came out of the screen. The white hedgehog couldn't believe what he was seeing! Blaze, along with Shadow and Amy, were trying to push their way through the crowd towards Silver. Before the white hedgehog could even blink once, Blaze grabbed him from behind and pulled him to a far wall, separating themselves from the spectators.

"Blaze!" Silver said, extremely shocked, "I can't believe this is happening! Where have you been? I thought you died!"

"Well, things aren't exactly what they seem." Blaze said looking over her shoulder.

"Why are there dozens of Mephiles clones coming towards me?" Silver asked confusedly.

Blaze replied, "Not now, Silver, we have to take you to a safer place."

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Silver asked.

Shadow came up right next to Blaze. He said, "Great! You've found the key master the prophet spoke of! Now let's get Tails and Victor out of here before…"

Suddenly, all of the lights in the auditorium died. Several people were screaming and running from the Mephiles clones as they started to cause mass chaos. They sent crystal shards flying into the stadium, creating even more chaos. Tails and Victor had somehow found one of the TV screens that Shadow used earlier, and were transported into some other location.

Blaze was dragging him by the arm, pushing several people out of the way. One of the clones tripped her as she was dodging some of the spectators. The Mephiles clone then grabbed the white hedgehog and threw him toward some other clones. While Silver was being dragged across the auditorium floor by the group of clones, Shadow, teleported in front of the clones, sending Chaos Spears into each one of them. Shadow was trying to get Silver to get into one of the TV screens in the back of the auditorium; only a select few TV screens would teleport Silver to the location Blaze had previously been; the rest of the screens would only transport him to the home base of the Mephiles clones.

As Shadow was about to send Silver through one of the screens, a clone jumped out from behind a chair and hit the white hedgehog in the head, causing him to stagger forward, walking through one of the screens. Suddenly, he felt like he was falling through thin air; he could suddenly feel wind rushing through his quills. As he looked down and saw a vast, empty expanse of space, his vision suddenly went black.

End Note: Talk about a cliffhanger! This is my first time writing an action story, so please be fair. Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Although the original concept for this story is mine, all Sonic related characters are property of Sega. Xbox, Coke, and Macintosh are property of their respective owner(s).

Author's Note: Hi ya'll! :) I tried to make the first chapter of this story as funny as possible, but I really didn't like the way it came out. This chapter is definitely going to look more like a parody of the Matrix. I hope ya'll like it; please read and review! :)

Somewhere in Computer Generated Space

As Silver continued to fall through the empty space, he lost all track of time. Sometimes it felt like he had fallen for hours on end, slipping further into some unknown deep, dark abyss. If it was possible, he was starting to become extremely bored with the concept of falling through eternal darkness for the rest of his days. He wasn't looking forward to the idea of falling forever.

"It wouldn't be much use to try and do anything else," the white hedgehog thought to himself.

Sometimes, he would pretend that he was swimming underwater, and that the only way he could swim was downward. He would occasionally try to perform stunts that he wouldn't be able to do in real life. For example, Silver couldn't do cartwheels in a universe with gravity; now he could perform stunts that would make Olympic gymnast feel envious. He was in the middle of yet another cartwheel when suddenly, he made contact with earth.

And yet, it didn't feel quite like earth. Silver lifted himself off of the ground and looked around at his surroundings. He knew that this was definitely _not _the city, most likely not even the same dimension. He could see only white, empty, vast space. It was a very interesting paradox: everything and nothing could coexist at the same time.

Out of desperation, Silver called out, "Shadow! Blaze! Tails! Where are you? Where am I? This had better not be some kind of sick joke. Okay, I get it, I'm naïve and you're probably going to make fun of me, is that it?" Now Silver started to sound like a deranged person. **"You think this is funny, huh? IS THAT WHY I'M HERE?!" **the white hedgehog screamed in vain toward the heavens. But, his question did not come without an appropriate response.

Suddenly, a huge wave of colors, shapes, and objects suddenly came rushing towards him. It was useless to run, because everything was surrounding him. He suddenly found himself in an antique looking library, filled with books from different centuries. A dark figure sat behind a solid oak desk in the center of the room. With some difficulty, he was able to rotate the chair to face the white hedgehog.

"Welcome, Silver, we are so glad you could join us this evening," Shadow said coolly.

The doors on either side of the desk opened, and out came Blaze, Tails, and Victor, along with a couple of other nerdy looking foxes and cats.

"Where am I?" The white hedgehog asked perplexedly. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Silver," Blaze said calmly, "it's okay; we don't want to hurt you. In fact, you're our only hope for survival."

"Survival? What exactly is trying to wipe ya'll out?" Silver asked.

"It had to happen sometime or another, just like the oracle predicted." Tails added.

Silver was getting irritated by the group's decision to talk in riddles, "What? What's going to happen?"

"You're the only one who can stop them. We continue to fight this battle everyday without you, and every day we come ever closer to the end of the world as we know it. That's why we were so glad we found out that _you,_ Silver, were the chosen key holder that the oracle predicted would save the universe."

To say the least, Silver was very pissed off that his friends wouldn't give him a straight answer, "Look, I don't have any idea what in God's name you're talking about. In fact, I don't even think I _know _ya'll, especially you, Blaze."

At this remark, Blaze felt a little bit heartbroken.

"I thought you _died, _Blaze, and you didn't even bother telling me that you were still alive? I can't believe this! I thought I could trust you, and that you were my friend, but I guess I was wrong." Silver said with anger in his voice.

Blaze looked like she was to the point of tears when Shadow stepped in to calm Silver down.

"Let me make this as clear as possible, Silver. Blaze couldn't just come out and say that she was alive. She used her "death" as a cover-up to try and save _you_. If you had found out that she was alive, our enemies would have used that against us, and then all of us would be dead. Come with me, Silver, and I'll show you exactly what I mean," said Shadow.

He then beckoned Silver to follow him through one of the doors. Shadow then pulled an Xbox controller out of the left pocket of his black coat and pressed the "start" button. Silver could feel himself being whisked through space almost at the speed of light. He suddenly found himself again in the white, empty void, when Shadow appeared right next to him and said, **"BOO!!"**

"**AHH!! Don't scare me like that!!"** Silver screamed.

"Sorry," Shadow said jokingly, "I just couldn't help it." The ebony hedgehog then pressed the "A" and "B" buttons simultaneously, resulting in the wave to color now rushing before Silver's eyes. Silver then found himself sitting in a comfortable leather chair. Shadow was sitting in a similar chair, facing a large plasma screen television.

The ebony hedgehog said, "We haven't been able to recover much information about the past ever since the Destruction, but we assume that it has been fifty years since the creation of The Perfect Code. All we know that it is approximately 2058 in calendar years."

"The Perfect Code, what do you mean?" the white hedgehog asked inquisitively.

"You see," Shadow continued, "there was a computer programmer who had a passion for hacking into videogames. He would try to hack into as many games as possible to accomplish one goal: a single, universal cheat code that could be entered into any gaming console that would unlock every possible cheat, secret, and unknown detail about any videogame.

An image on the television screen showed a young man of about twenty-five, typing code into his desktop while sipping on a latte.

"Well, one day, he found success in creating The Perfect Code cracking into a very popular videogame that we assume was called, Halo. After he cracked the code, he stored it onto a wireless hard drive, making the foolish mistake of assuming that no one could access his files. He soon realized that someone had hacked into the wireless network and erased it from his computer and hard drive, preventing him from generating any kind of profit. The Perfect Code then floated all over cyberspace, popping up on game cheat websites across the Net. This kind of free access did not come without a price, however.

The next image on the screen showed the same young man, tipping over his latte while jumping around and shouting for joy at his discovery.

"Soon, with the public introduction of The Perfect Code all over cyberspace, noobs knew the secrets of the experts, thus creating mass chaos. For the first time since the beginning of the universe, the experts were being pwned by noobs.

The screen projected an image of a chaos ridden city as noobs were whacking experts upside the head with toy light-sabers while the experts tried in vain to defeat the noobs with legitimate light-sabers. But, unfortunately, whenever one noob fell, thirty more would take their place.

"Not too long after this tragedy started to occur, the experts were starting to leave their computers and their game consoles to rust, frustrated by the sheer insanity of it all. In a vain attempt to be the experts back to resume pwning noobs the way God intended, the programmers on what was formerly known as the "Internet," decided to banish all noobs from their systems, good and evil.

Next, Silver saw a man pounding furiously at his Macintosh laptop, trying to save cyberspace from complete destruction.

"Oh my God! This is horrible! This doesn't make since; where I come from, everything isn't completely destroyed. How do I know that this isn't some kind of trap, and that you really are Shadow the Hedgehog?" Silver asked suspiciously.

"Silver, don't get smart with me. You and I both know that sometime or another, noobs were going to take over sooner or later. We knew it was coming; that's why we have to be the ones to put an end to this madness. So, one question remains, Coke or Diet Coke?" He then produced two cans of the dark, fizzy liquid.

The white hedgehog was confused; he had a lost, glazed over look in his eyes. "Shadow, what in God's name do you mean, Coke or Diet Coke?" asked Silver.

The ebony hedgehog then put the two soda cans on a coffee table in front of the. "It's very simple," replied Shadow, "if you drink the Coke from the red can, you'll come with us and uncover the truth and hopefully preserve what is left of the remnants of cyberspace."

Silver was about to reach for the red can when Shadow pushed his hand back. "Or, you have the option of drinking the Diet Coke and go about living your life in a fantasy world, believing anything your heart desires."

"So, if I chose to believe that there are unicorns, will they magically appear?" Silver asked excitedly.

"Silver, don't be an idiot and just pick a can!" Shadow said irritably.

Silver considered his options very carefully. "Well, I have nothing else better to do. Why not go ahead and see what Shadow's up to?" Silver asked himself. He then took the red can and drank its contents.

Shadow got up from out of his chair and said, "Follow me."

As Silver walked behind him, the ebony hedgehog lead him into a dark room where the others were; they were standing in front of what appeared to be a giant mirror. Silver stopped to look at his reflection. Silver stood there, smiling; the hedgehog that looked backed at him smiled, waved, and said, "Howdy, Silver!"

The poor white hedgehog gave a loud yelp of fright and jumped up and ran into the wall because he couldn't see where he was going. After silently cursing himself for his stupidity, he carefully walked back over towards Shadow.

"How did you like kissing the wall?" Shadow asked mockingly.

"Shut up!" Silver growled indignantly.

"Anyway," the ebony hedgehog continued, "step into this mirror, and you're going to find out that things are going to get _very_ interesting."

Silver walked back over to the mirror and stopped. He turned around, trying to get one last look at his friends before he went off into some other strange world. He then took one step back and jumped into the mirror.

**To be continued**

Endnote: Sorry if the ending was anticlimactic; I was kind of guilty about not uploading this chapter over the weekend, but I promise to have the next chapter up very soon. Please R & R! :)


End file.
